Enthusiasm
by GenuineDeception
Summary: Zangeal. Angeal becomes a bit angered and Zack has full intentions on calming/helping his mentor in whatever way he can.


**Author's Note:** This is a bit of an older work of mine, so it may have numerous errors. However, truth be told I am a bit too lazy to edit it. I apologize and I hope you can bear with it.

* * *

Angeal had been angry the other day, something that was incredibly rare to see in the older male.

**x**

The raven tried to stay out of his way as much as possible, not wanting to ruffle at already aggravated nerves. But that had proven difficult since the First had told him to come over, and being the kind of person he was, Zack couldn't handle the silence, given the exceptional clink of the shot glass hitting the table so it could be refilled with the strong amber alcoholic beverage, as he sat across from his mentor.

Shuffling in his seat, worried azure orbs flickered from the drink to the gruff man.

"Uh, 'Geal. . . Maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much," he suggested as he stood up, outstretching an arm as he leaned forward to grab the clear object as it was once again set down on the table. But strong, calloused fingers that were now ungloved in the comfort of it's owner's home, grabbed at the smaller wrist, pulling the teen down before he could even move to retreat to the kitchen. Blank navy hues contrasted the look of shock that was given through sky-blue ones.

"It eases the growing need to rip one's head off, Puppy." The elder chuckled darkly, keeping a calm expression as he moved forwards to ghost his lips over soft, innocent lush ones. "Unless. . . You could prove another way to ease it."

**x**

Gentle but shaky fingers brushed over the violet splotches that blemished his neck and just a little past his collar bone as the teen stared at his naked reflection in the bathroom that was embedded in Angeal's apartment. Bruised lips quivered at the soft touch, mind replaying the events that took course the evening before. Alcohol-drenched lips that claimed him hungrily, leaving his senses numbed at the rough, pleasurable sensation.

Just remembering the way Angeal made precise work at his skin shot shivers down his spine. The predatory look that infused with mako in his mentor's eyes was enough to make him whimper as the bare of his back met with the textured white of the bathroom wall, the raven sliding down to the ground. He could feel the elder's rough fingers burn down his thighs as he parted his legs, loose strands of hair brushing against Zack's abdomen when his head moved down so his lips could take in the teen's leaking arousal.

Everything was so vivid in Zack's mind as he absentmindedly grazed his hand down from his neck to the organ that was already hard from just a memory. Shaky fingers wrapped around and engulfed the member and the hand began to move in a slow, taunting pumping motion that withdrew a sharp gasp from it's owner.

Soon, the raven had his forehead pressed against the cool tiles below, grinding his hips feverishly into his hand, muffling his moans as he slicked three fingers with his saliva.

"Angeeaaaalll. . " the lust-filled, needy voice drew out as he reached back, inserting a wet digit into his awaiting entrance.

The teen's toes curled from the immense pleasure as his finger wriggled about, rubbing against his sweet spot as he imagined it was something more than a finger that explored him.

**x**

Zack was so lost in the pleasure, lust, and need for his release had clouded his senses to the brim that he didn't even realize as the door flung open to reveal a worried Angeal under its frame. But whatever worries filled deep blue orbs, was quickly swept away by a rush of shock and embarrassment that befell the First.

"Puppy," the man groaned, as the sound of his student's moan filled his ears and snaked down to his groin. "What're you doing?" he asked gently, getting down on his knees so he could reach over to pull the boy into his larger, much more muscular structure.

But the teen didn't respond with words. Desperately, he removed his hand from behind, whimpering at the loss though the sad tone would be replaced with another hungry moan as he ground his hips back into his mentor. The hand that was free then reached back to grab at the man's wrist, bringing the arm around his frame and settled the hand over his hand that worked at his aching arousal.

"I helped you so. . ." Zack began to murmur before he tossed his head back when a larger hand obeyed the silent command given previously, reigning over the trembling hand as it took control in a much rougher fashion. The teen reached his hand up and intertwined trembling fingers into dark, smooth strands of black as he thrust into the hand. "Return the favor. . ."

The man groaned at how forlorn his student's voice came out to be, giving into the words and focused on giving as much pleasure to the teen as one could express.

Angeal drowned into the sweet melody of bliss executed from quivering lips, engulfing the raven's every movement against him and gave the organ in his hand one last hard jerk as that creamy, warmed splurged from it's package. He listened to the breathing that slowed, watched the tainted tan chest rise and fall at a peaceful rate and pecked a kiss at the exposed skin of Zack's neck as his head lolled to the side.

"Such an enthusiastic puppy," the mentor mumbled, letting his own head rest on top of student's bare shoulder.


End file.
